Water and Fire Volume Two
Water and Fire Volume Two is the Second book. It takes place a year after Volume One. The prologue also takes place a year after the first prologue. Most of the book happens on Aloma and the other islands in the Bond Archipelago. Plot Part Four: The Split First, the Amlas leave for Aloma, Samson taking with him a robe his mother planned to give him one day that his father found. He secured the bridge with vines when they were escaping. During the storm, he is transported to the prophecy chamber from Volume One. When they awake at the bottom of the ocean, he meets Queen Dublin underwater, who tells him he's turning into a fish. During their tour of Aloma he revives a flower, reminiscing about when he first revived the flower in Aetheopolis. He was amazed by Queen Stella's Palace in the Forest of the Hidden. He was told he was going to Herbil, the island of the dinosaurs. He met Juma, an iguanadon who would be his trainer. Coffin had to disguise him as a dinosaur to get past the Carns of Herbil. Jamie appeared to be much more skilled in Life magic. She was amazed by the island where her element had been born. When Aloma started to split, she went with her family to the safehouse. She fainted when she heard the Heir's word about him needing her. Lauger told her only she could save her mother and stop the Alma X. Kiefer was also shown to be much more skilled at Lightning magic. He went with Kyphaerontina to her island, where a thick-glossed Kyphaerite attacked him. Kiefer was imprisoned. Part Five: The Darkness Juma leads him through the forests of Herbil, after nearly being killed by Kartor, a tyranosaurus rex that is the head Carn of Herbil. He meets Tooly and Ramma, Juma's nephews in Juma's cave, where he begins training. A few days in, he is brought into a trance by the Thief, where he meets Jamie and Kiefer. Jamie trained with Lauger, then fainted again when the Heir spoke again. She awoke in Dublin's Swamp, where she told Jamie about secrets that should stay secret. She was then pulled into sleep by the Thief who showed her visions of her brothers and sisters.They are shown visions of their siblings escaping the Alma X. When Samson awakes he trains hard for three days. He tries fern meal, but eats it wrong and burps really loudly. He passes his final test and learns to revive plants from ash. He reminds Juma of the Darkness the Thief warned him about. As they try to escape, drops of Darkness rain down on them, one striking Samson and ruining his disguise. Coffin and Samson try to escape, but Kartor catches Samson at the last second. Samson extinguishes the fire in Kartor's cooking cave, and revives the ash to escape. Then, Herbil erupts and he is thrown off the island. He wakes up in the healing tower of King Lauger's palace, where Jamie heals him. He is taken down and discovers he has been marked by a runewriter, saying that he is slowly being possesed and from his hands "shall flow water and fire" Part Six: A Dove For a Sheild He is sent down to choose from some articles of clothing that would represent plants. He is only satisfied with the robe his mother gave him, so he creates the rest out of plants. He finds Coffin, then soon after the Palace is filled with Darkness. He wakes up in a room full of painting with Juma. Juma asks him to light a candle, teaching him that he has a little control over fire, earth, air (and theoretically life and lightning as well, as shown with the tree and when Coffin flooded the sleeping room in Volume One). At first he loses control, then is able to light the candle. They find strange paintings that seem to move and glow, and all of them made by the shallow bodyguard Eugene they accidentally took with them. Samson touches one of the Bond and has a vision of fire and darkness. Eugene revealed he was a runewriter, and he he used paint to show what he saw. He then disappeared. The Thief then steals all the dinosaur's power. Samson and Coffin fight a wolf skeleton with glowing red eye sockets. They try to find healers for Juma. They do and try to find a way out of the Palace. The wall breaks and they are faced with a huge fire that is consuming Aloma. Shinux arrives, and Samson barley escapes them fire. Shinux creates a spell to protect them, then dies. They wake up to an island full of ash. Shinux has regenerated. They find Luke, who was separated and protected himself with an ice spell. They find the rest of their family, except for Miles and Emily, who were captured and used to create the fire. They have to make shelters for the Alomians who his underground. The next morning they are attacked by the skeletons. Suddenly, they all evaporate then form the Beast of Delmon, who captures the Almas. The triplets wake up in the Heir's castle. They are tied to a frame, that when activated would send them to the realm of the skeletons. But, when hit with lightning, life and plants it transported them to the past, when the first Balancers were on Aloma. They talked to the former Balancers. The Dark Count, ancestor of the Heir, called forth the town to make the first Darkness permanent. To do som he had to turn a 20 year old through a newborn into stone. When the Dark Count reached the newborn, it had been stolen by Jamie. The first and second Balancers fought the Dark Count. When Life, lightning and plant magic combined it transported Jamie, Kiefer and Samson back to the present. They began to free the Alomians, and Kiefer called the Kyphaerites to help them. When the Heir began flying over Aloma, Jamie flew up and touched his staff. Samson could hear her thoughts, and helps her through defeating the Thief. He is distracted and his arm is broken and deeply wounded by a skeleton. He faints right when Jamie defeats the Thief. When they reach home, they throw a party for Maddie's eighteenth birthday. But, when Samson creates an enormous leaf pile, they are pulled out and told that because of their reckless actions they are under house arrest until the end of the year and their father is stripped of power. Jamie fights with the Alomians, and is very happy to see that Samson is alright. When she is captured by the Heir, she strongly refuses to join him. She, unlike Kiefer and Samson, trains with Aloma. She steals the newborn the Dark Count was going to turn to stone. When she arrived back in her own time, she fought again, and when she saw the Heir, she flew up and touched the Staff. Kiefer and Samson could hear her thoughts as she fought the Thief, and helped her when he tempted her. She destroyed him, killing the Heir. On Maddie's birthday, she got her a book called Shadows Are Not Bad: A Philosophy Cover backround.jpg Coverval2.jpg Category:Volume Two Category:Book Plots Category:Life Category:Plants